Flight School
"My name is Lieutenant Maru, but you can call me Nova. I am a flight instructor and a member of Blue Squadron. I will be your instructor for these training exercises. Today, we will learn the basics of flight moves and maneuvers. I ask that you listen carefully, while I list the capabilities of your fighter craft, failure to do so could result in your immediate danger or loss of life. The model you are flying, the T-65X class starfighter is the prominent model of our rebellion. It measures 12.5 meters long, and features an armament of 4 Laser Cannons and Multiple Proton Torpedo Launchers. It is characterised by it's retractable X-shape wings, known as S-foils, which extend from the fuselage in order to facilitate it's maneuvering capabilities." "Our observations about the T-65x in recent dogfights vs. the tie-series starfighters are that our ships are less maneuverable than the enemy. However, our weapons armament far exceeds their firepower and we warn you to use that to your advantage should you have to engage them." ***** Training #1: Race "In today's exercise, we will have a simple race to see who can finish the course. This will allow us to measure your strengths and weaknesses going forward. You are to fly through all of the rings in numerical order, cheaters will be removed from the race. You will have 3 chances to avoid all obstacles, after which you are declared out of the race. As these are only training fighters, should you collide with a teammate, we will ignore incidental damage during this simulation. The weapons have been deactivated for your safety." Do you have any questions? "Then let's race." ***** ***** ***** Training #2: Target practice As mentionned before, these T-65x models outgun the tie-series, so in this exercise, we ask that you show us what you've got. 8 immobilized targets are awaiting your destruction, as usual, incidental damage will be ignored, however please note that your weapons are live, shoot those imps up. Winner takes all! ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** Training #3: Flying in formation A squadron that flies together, lives to fly another day. We've lost many cadets who figured that they could take on the imperial army alone and get outgunned by the smallest of tie swarms. Don't kid yourself, on this. The imperials aren't just a bunch of Womp rats you can bullseye on some backwater planet, when they group up they're a real menace. So in this exercise, we will show you the basic formations that we use in order to combat the tie-swarms. Here is a diagram showing all of the formations we will learn today. Ahead are some zones where we ask that you line-up as indicated and then perform the formation when flying through. You will have 3 chances to execute each formation, failure to do so will result in your team being expulsed from flight school. If you can't learn how to work together here in training, then we can't trust you out in space. ***** ***** ***** Main Page